Run Ins
by Black-Panther lover
Summary: Martha and the Doctor are checking out an old movie set, when the doctor has a run in with Jack, on a blow up Cushion, doing things young kids shouldnt know about, without no cloths on, enough said. Read and Review people


-1I don't own Dr. Who or any characters that I use from there, they belong to whoever created them! So now if you wanted to sue me you no longer have any business here!

**Rating**: T maybe a bit on the MA side, I duno, but it won't be TOO graphic!

**Pairing**: Jack/10th Doctor

**Summary**: Martha and the Doctor are checking out an old movie station, there had been reports of a ghost that could be in one place at one moment and then be in another room the next. While checking it out Captain Jack comes along and he and the doctor have a little run in!

**A/N**: Hey this plot is from an awesome friend of mine, whose writing is great! Thanks for the ideas Acindra!! Go give her Homepage a look over and read her fics, they're Awesome!

**Run Ins**

_Doctor's Pov_:

Martha sighed as we walked around the old movie theater. There seemed to be nothing here but dust and rats. I was surprised at first that there was even a rumor that things were happening around this area; after all Jack normally handled Cardiff rather well. I wonder if something's going down that I should worry about. I pull my thoughts away from my old companion when I hear Martha start to talk to me about the sightings.

"Are we even sure that it's a ghost? I mean the people you heard the information from weren't what you would call reliable," she asks me as she wipes some dirt on her pants.

"My sources never lie Martha. Well, ok they do, but I could tell that something weird was going on, too many people seemed to know what he was talking about," I say as I poke my head through a doorway to see what's on the other side. 

"Sources? We were in a bar, and he was drunk! I don't know why you even listened to him! Oh yeah, you were drunk too!" she tells me with roll of her eyes.

"I wasn't drunk, not possible, my makeup doesn't allow it, plus it would take something a lot stronger than human drinks to get time lords drunk!" I tell her with a smile. I remember when Jack brought back some of the finest stuff around after he came back from a solo trip on a world in Radifsoracarfia. I turn and back around and go to tell Martha that we should come back later, when she takes off running at full speed out of the building. Why dose this always happen?! No matter how may times I tell them not to they always go running off!

"Martha, where are we going?!" I yell as I take off after her. She runs across the street to an abandoned building and yanks open the door, before running in without telling me a word. I follow a few seconds after her, wondering if there really was a ghost around here. I had just been bored and thought why not take a look when we heard about it.

"Martha? Where are you? Why'd you come over here?" I call out not seeing her when I glanced around the ground floor. There wasn't much there, and anything that was there was old and beaten up from years of use.

"Up here, there's stairs to the left of you. I could have swore I saw a little kid up here from the movie theater," she says as I start towards the stairs. I walk up them and the first thing I see are the windows, and the busted and broken frames. One window was all that was left intact.

"Are you sure you saw a kid? I think this place might have been abandoned for a few years now," I say as I look around trying to see if there was anyone else there with us. Still, I saw no one. I was about to turn around and leave when I heard it. A rustling sound coming from the back, from within the shadows.

"Hello?" I ask wondering if there was a kid like Martha had said.

"You can come out, we won't hurt you. I promise." Martha said trying to sound as sweet as possible to the kid.

_Martha's Pov_: 

Suddenly a tall man with dark brown hair and blue eyes wearing a old military coat came rushing past me and ran straight towards the doctor. He was going so fast that he couldn't seem to stop himself. He ran face first into the doctor. Well, more like lips first! That's not even the worst part, the momentum from his running and the collision, sent them both flying out the only good window left, shattering it.

"Oh my god DOCTOR!" I screamed. What if they died?! We were pretty high up after all, and they went straight through a window! I ran to the window to see if I should call for help or something, and what I saw shocked the hell out of me. There, on what looked to be one of those blow up cushions, was the Doctor, and he was making out with the other man!! 

"Doctor?" I asked more then a little confused. I hadn't though that the Doctor went the other way! Well, to be honest it did look a little hot. I know I should turn away now, but for some reason I just don't think I can. I watch almost fascinated as the man with brown hair flips them over and starts to kiss and suck at the doctor's neck making him moan out a name. Jack. His name is Jack?

I really knew I should turn away when Jack started to undress the doctor, starting with his suit shirt, and shrugged off his own coat. He leaned back down and started to lick and kiss his way down the doctors chest making him moan. I jumped slightly when he cried out in shock when Jack bit down on his nipple making him arch into Jack's touch. Jack nipped and licked at the doctor's right nipple while he used his hand to pinch and tease the other one, making the doctor groan and buck his hips up trying to get Jack to touch more of his body.

"Jack please, I need more! Don't tease me damn it!" I heard the doctor growl out but that only seemed to make Jack smirk and slowly start to kiss a trail down his stomach. Stopping when he reached the doctors belly button, he smiled, nipping at the whole thing before flicking his tongue in it, making the doctor whimper with need. Jack smiled and started to thrust his tongue in and out of the opening almost as if saying: "you know I could be doing this somewhere else with something else."

The doctor groaned again and thrust his hips up, finally being able to touch Jack, he grounds his hips into Jack's feeling the hard on the other has. The Doctor gasps as Jacks hands start to slid down and rub him through his suit pants, making him groan as he tries to get even more skin on skin contact with the other. Jack seems to give into his own desires and leans down and pulls the doctor in for a searing kiss as he starts to pull the doctors trousers off.

Finally coming back to myself I snap my head back and start for the door, hoping by the time I get there they will be finished. Hearing a loud moan from outside I slow my pace down and sit on the stairs for a bit to give them some privacy. After all they seem to be enjoying themselves, and the doctor had seemed so down lately; perhaps this will bring his spirits up. I sit there for a bit trying my best to ignore the moans of pleasure I could hear coming from outside as I look down at my cell phone and re-watch what I had managed to record. For once I was glad the doctor liked to tamper with things, if not I would have had pieces missing instead of one long clip.

After I hear them both call out the other's name. I start to get up, a little bothered myself now. I waited for a minute allowing them to gather themselves, then headed out to demand some answers. When I got out there the Doctor was pulling on his pants and I could see all the marks Jack had left on him. Jack himself was only just pulling on his boxers. When the doctor looked up and saw me he blushed, looked towards Jack, saw what he was in, growled, picked up the other's pants and proceeded to help hurry him into them. Well, look who can be jealous! I wonder if he would say something if I started to flirt with him. I shake the though from my head. I would not want to be the one to mess up something as gorgeous as these two were together.

"Doctor, who is this?" I ask. I mean, sure I heard his name being moaned out before, but I couldn't really say that, now could I? Jack smiles and walks towards me with a look on his face that said: "I know you want me!"

"Hi, Captain Jack Harkness, and you are?" he asked holding his hand out for me to take. I heard the doctor growl at him to stop it. I raised my eyebrow wondering what the doctor meant.

"Martha Jones. Nice to umm, meet you. So you know the doctor then do you?" I ask slightly curious as to how they ended up this way.

"Well, after what we just did, I hope I know him," Jack said with a smirk firmly in place as he put his arms around the doctors waist. I smile about to say something when the doctor speaks up.

"So you're alright with this, right? I mean, I know it's a lot to take in and all" he asks me. I can't help but remember seeing them kiss, and I start to get hot myself.

"No yeah, it's alright, There's someone for everyone, and you can't choose that someone based on anything but your heart," I say as I start to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?!" I hear the doctor call after me as he tries to put his shirt back on, but Jack isn't being too helpful at the moment.

"You two look like you need some time to catch up on things, and after that show you put on for me, I need to find someone for myself tonight, see you in the morning!!" I call over my shoulder.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do! And be back at the Tardis by dawn, or a bit after that!" Jack calls after me. I hear the doctor tell him not to encourage me, and Jack telling him he should be more worried about where they would be doing it, not me. I smile and continue on my way, knowing come morning they'll be there waiting for me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, I had no idea how I got all of this done! Well let me know what you think! I hope the characters aren't too OOC!! Oh, and please do leave a review! And again thanks for the idea Acindra! Here's a link to her homepage if you want to check out her stuff people! I know you will love all her fics!


End file.
